Dear Mr Twilight
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: It's fine to be a fan, but I think that to even make a religion for it? It's too much stepping over the line.


**Dear Mr. Twilight**

**BY: MYLiFE'SBOAT**

I'd never even fancy owning the book.

**Summary:** It's fine to be a fan, but I think that establishing a religion for it is too much stepping over the line.

o-o-o-o-o

Dear Mr. Twilight,

I have come across one of these hate-sites one night when I was browsing through different websites and I would like to share a blog I've read.

Here is the content of the blog:

"Have you heard of Cullenism? Apparently, it's been around for a while now, but I learned of it today. Yes, that's right: Cullenism, and its followers are called Cullenites. As in Edward Cullen, the star vampire from 'Twilight,' the novels by Stephenie Meyer turned cult movie hit. Some people are saying it's a new religion based on the series. Though, the official Cullenism website says otherwise (though religion is part of the conversation).

"'Cullenism is a mass group of people referred to as Cullenites, who have come together to appreciate the values and ideals represented by the Twilight series. We are not a religion (or a cult, lol) But we will be comparing and discussing Twilight with religion. We are nondenominational and don't intend to make anyone give up their own personal beliefs to be a part of the Cullenism group. We are simply fans who cherish the values of Twilight (not just how cute Edward is)!'

"Sure sounds a lot like a religion of sorts, but this is the kicker: Cullenites celebrate TwiChurch every Sunday! (it's all conducted online.) Twichurch meets every Sunday at 8pm, PST: In case you don't know yet, TwiChurch is a weekly event where we have a topic of discussion related to Twilight.

Please, someone out there attend TwiChurch and give us full report on Idol Chatter."

(Sources unidentified.)

I may say that it's fine to be your fan--to enjoy reading you and the plot you hold (though I wonder what is so interesting about it), to feel giddy inside with the love story of a vampire and a human being (though I wonder what's so unique about it) or to fall in love with the handsome lead character who sparkles under the sunlight (oh, how cute)--but I reckon; establishing a religion or a cult for something like you (even if these Cullenites claim they're nothing like that--I think otherwise) is stepping over the line.

Your obsessed fans seriously need the ability to sort out what is right from what is wrong. Religion is a righteous group--a sacred group of people who believe in one (some religions have more than one) god who has the power to provide life, to destroy life. It is the foundation of faith and people are supported by their religion to have a reason to live. It's a holy matter and it's never to be taken lightly.

I am not so sure about other religions out there (like Confucianism, Taoism or Muslim) but as a Christian, I found it quite offensive. You have made something that started this whole thing. You are just a story. It's just a movie. Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan or Jacob Black are simple fictional characters and are obviously not gods or anything close to that. They don't conjure life, they don't make the sun appear over the horizon or hide just in time to indicate that another day has ended and a new morning awaits, they don't even have the ability to generate this tinny-tiny thing called a cell known to be the element of that thing called life--no matter how perfect Edward's grades are in Biology.

A lot of youth today are wandering off to the wrong direction. They're veering their own boats away from the lighthouse. And instead of appropriately attending bible study groups and actual church worship (rather than these forums in their so-called TwiChurch), they offer themselves to some ridiculous group who had nothing else to do but to slobber all over this glittering, little bast—I mean, vampire.

I'm not going to wish someone ill fate but I hope you're happy with your life now, Mr. Twilight. You've led these teenagers to a path that further led them away to their own religious conviction.

I guess that's all I have to say for now.

Warm regards,

mylife'sboat


End file.
